pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1944 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style)
1944 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Isabelle Jones (The Jones Family) *Jill - Mallorie Jones (The Jones Family) *Bill - Albert Jones (The Jones Family) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Ichigotchi (Tamagotchi) *Disgust - Soulful Heart Fox (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Bentley (Sly Cooper) *Bing Bong - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Bev (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Rainbow Unicorn - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Waddle (Sitting Ducks) *Jangles' Joy - Mort Goldman (Family Guy) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Martin Jones (The Jones Family) *Jordan's Joy - Martin Prince (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Jordan's Anger - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Bonnie Tyler *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lyndsay (MySims) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Ed Sheeran *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Bruno Mars *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Michael Bublé *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (1944 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1944 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1944 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1944 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) - Ichigotchi We Should Cry *Inside Out (1944 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) - Soulful Heart Fox Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1944 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) - Champ Bear My Bad *Inside Out (1944 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) - Bentley (Sly Cooper) Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1944 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style): Isabelle's First Date? *Inside Out (1944 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Category:1944 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG